Coeur de Loup
by kalea chan
Summary: Je m'appelle Remus. Remus Lupin. Je suis un monstre... Ou comment Les maraudeurs ont découvert la lycanthropie de ce cher Mumus [oneshot] [general] [tout public]


**Coeur de Loup**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Je m'appelle Remus. Remus Lupin. Je suis un monstre..." Ou comment Les maraudeurs ont découvert la lycanthropie de ce cher Mumus oneshot general tout public**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voici une ptite Oneshot, la première que je publie, mais j'en ai une ou deux autres en réserve que j'aime pasIci le perso principal c'est Mumus XD et les maraudeurs...C'est fou comme j'adore ces gars ! (surtout Sirius )**

**ET N'HESITEZ PAS A LACHER DES COMS JE MORDS PAS... **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je m'appelle Remus. Remus Lupin.

ça va faire environ sept mois que je suis dans un endroit où je ne devrais pas être. Je suis un monstre. Je suis un monstre et personne ne le sait. Pas même EUX. Ils ont beau être mes meilleurs amis, ils ne savent pas que je leur mens. Tous les mois. Qu'après je pleure en cachette. Tous les mois. Que je suis un monstre. Et ça aussi, c'est tous les mois. Tiens justement, ils arrivent. Je suis à la bibliothèque pour récupérer les cours que j'ai manqués -Je sors de l'infirmerie. Je les entends rire un peu, arrivant à ma hauteur.

-Salut !

ça, c'était Sirius, le beau gosse du groupe (NDA: baaaave). Il me lance un sourire ravi.

-Alors, t'es revenu ?

Je hausse les épaules et hoche la tête. Pas facile à faire en même temps mais j'y arrive.

-Ta mère va mieux ?

Argh. Je déteste ces séries de questions qui suivent mes absences. Ces absences aux raisons mensongères. Je hais tout ça. Parce que c'est mes amis, et parce que je leur mens. Je me mordille les lèvres.

-Oui, ça va, m'entends-je répondre

Mais je sens que le ton n'y est pas. Pas du tout, même, en fait. Je vois James lever un sourcil, mais il ne dit rien. Seule la petite voix naïve de Peter demande :

-Elle avait quoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il pose toujours ces questions embarrassantes ? Je commence à balbutier quelque chose, mais n'y parviens pas, et, au bout de quelques essais de phrases inintelligibles, j'abandonne, mortifié. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser d'un fils qui ne connait pas la maladie de sa mère ?

En les étudiant d'un peu plus près, je m'aperçois qu'ils sont plus gênés qu'autre chose...Et Sirius se met à chuchoter un "espèce d'idiot" à Peter qui se ratatine encore plus, penaud. Je l'entends murmurer un "désolé" en évitant sciemment mon regard.

-Mais c'est pas grave ! C'est juste moi qui...

Je stoppe net ma phrase, voyant l'absence totale de réaction de mes amis. Ils sont calmes, toujours un peu gênés apparemment. Bizarre. Sirius évite mon regard, Peter regarde ses lacets de chaussures comme s'ils étaient devenus soudainement passionants, et James qui se tortille, mal à l'aise. Il semble s'en apercevoir et s'assoit en face de moi d'une façon un peu raide. Très bizarre.

Finalement, je n'en peux plus de ce silence gêné dont je ne saisis pas l'origine et je le brse un peu timidement.

-Heu...Les gars...ça va ?

James se tortille un peu plus sur sa chaise, puis regarde Sirius qui hoche la tête comme un signe d'assentiment résigné. Là, je ne comprends plus rien. James se racle la gorge, ouvre la bouche...Et apparemment ne parvient pas à dire ce qu'il avait prévu car il la referme assez vite. Intrigué, je demande :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Nouveau regard gêné de James. Puis il ferme les yeux, prend une immense inspiration, puis une autre...Quand il rouvre ses yeux, il semble déterminé.

-Nous ? On a rien. Et toi, tu as quelque chose ?

Son ton ironique m'étonne. Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Je hasarde en guise de réponse un petit "non" qui semble ne convaincre personne.

-T'es sûr ?

Cette fois, Sirius s'en mêle. Peter, lui, parait un peu effrayé, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose de bien précis.

-Mais...

Je m'entends protester en vain. Finalement, James soupire.

-Bon... Alors on n'a pas le choix.

Je ne sais pas s'il y a du "moins l'infini", comme en parlent mes amis moldus, dans l'échelle de l'incompréhension, mais s'il esxiste, c'est sûr j'y suis. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de m'interroger davantage, car James reprend :

-Tu es allé où, hier ?

Je sursaute, incrédule.

-Chez mes parents pour soigner ma mère, pourquoi ?

-Tu n'étais pas.

Le ton calme et posé me fait trembler de tout mon être.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Pourquoi tu nous mens ? Demande James du tac au tac, presque mordant.

Complètement sidéré, je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je mens ? Que savent-ils ? Je baisse la tête, touché au coeur par le ton de mon ami. Rassurez-moi, ce n'est pas de ÇA qu'il parle ? Et c'est moi ou tout commence à valser autour de moi ? Je parviens quand même à sire d'une voix hachée qui me déchire la gorge :

-Mais je...Je ne...Mens pas.

Mais mon coeur se brise comme du cristal (NDA : Petit clin d'oeil à Umbre77 et sa fic Coeur de Cristal...Le pire c'est qu'au départ j'avais pas vraiment percuté) au moment où je prononce ces mots. Si, je mens. A mes amis, en plus. Je suis un menteur et je le sais. Je sens des larmes au coin de mes yeux et me débrouille pour ne pas qu'elles coulent. Ma vue se brouille un peu, et je baisse encore la tête vers la table, tremblant de fureur et de dégoût de moi-même. Plutôt m'abaisser que de croiser les regards peinés et déçus de mes amis. A cet instant, je me déteste et je veux disparaître sous terre, le plus loin possible pour me noyer dans la chaleur torride du noyau de la planète.

James amorce comme un geste pour se lever de sa chaise et partir, mais je sens que Sirius s'avance pour l'arrêter.

-Du calme -j'aurais juré que sa voix douce aurait pu tranquiliser même un dragon en colère-...Calme-toi, James, ce n'est pas facile pour lui non plus...

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? On ne doit pas parler de la même chose, sinon son ton aurait été différent, c'est sûr. Moins doux.

James s'insurge, apparemment indigné.

-Il ne nous a rien dit ! Il ne nous a rien dit, et là il se met à mentir ! Où sont les amis là-dedans, hein ?

Je le sens qui me secoue comme un prunier et m'oblige à lever les yeux vers lui, et moi je me sens totalement perdu. Il poursuit, me regrdant droit dans les yeux.

-On est tes amis Remus ! Tu le comprends ça ? On se fiche complètement que...

-Que je sois un loup-garou.

Je l'ai murmuré, mais je l'ai dit. Je l'ai dit et je me sens diablement mieux. Comme soulagé d'un poids trop lourd pour mes maigres épaules.

Les sourires qui s'étalent d'une oreille à l'autre sur les lèvres de mes amis me rassurent et me délivrent de ma peur, de ma peine. Mais une question me brûle les lèvres...Une foule de questions en fait...Mais autant commencer par là...

-Comment...Comment vous avez su ?

Mes trois amis échangent un sourire amusé.

-Ben en fait...Commence James, c'est Sirius qui a trouvé le premier que tu était toujours absent aux mêmes moments dans les mois...Et que tu étais un peu bizarre, plus distant.

-Et on a fini par regarder le calendrier lunaire, continue Sirius. Par hasard, pour tout te dire. Il y a environ trois mois, on était en astronomie, et tu n'étais pas là. Pour des devoirs, on a du consulter le calendrier et j'ai remarqué que chaque fois que tu n'étais pas là...C'était la pleine lune.

Là, ça frôle le pas croyable.

-Quoi ! ça fait trois mois que vous savez et vous n'avez rien dit ?

-Tu n'as rien dit non plus, tu sais...Remarque James tranquillement.

-Et...Et ça ne vous dérange pas que je sois...Un monstre ?

La question fatidique a franchi mes lèvres sans que j'aie pu l'en empêcher.

Mais mes amis me sourient, et, à ma grande surprise, je sens des bras qui me serrent avec force. Je sens que, ému comme je le suis, je suis à la limite de pleurer. Ils ne me rejettent pas...

-On t'aime tu sais...Pour nous, tu ne seras jamais un monstre.

Je ne sais plus qui a prononcé cette phrase, et, au fond, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je veux les tenir toute ma vie dans mes bras. Ils ne me rejettent pas...

Une larme coule sur ma joue.

Et voilàààààààààààààààààà ! merci pour votre lecture (en espérant que ça vous a plu), bisous et à bientôt !

kaléa


End file.
